


Would It Be So Wrong

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (not from either Gladio or Prompto), Glory Hole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Slurs, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Gladio notices something is off with Prompto and decides to look into it. What he finds is...not what he expected at all.





	Would It Be So Wrong

Gladio couldn’t say how long it went on before he noticed. It wasn’t like it was everywhere they stopped or even on the same places every time. It wasn’t like Prompto called attention to himself in that regard, which maybe should have tipped him off right away. No, he had to give Prompto credit, he was careful and smart.

In hindsight Gladio could see he waited for times when they were dead tired, barely on their feet, and just wanted to eat and crash. He’d say he was going to wander around, take some photos or talk to other people roaming around taking on hunts and they would wave him off, focus elsewhere. If Prompto had the energy for long walks and socializing then more power to him as far as Gladiolus was concerned. And, more than that, all the better he take his energy away from wherever they were crashing that night.

Gladio appreciated the quiet that came with Noctis immediately falling asleep and Ignis doing Ignis things. Prompto wasn’t all that great at dealing with long periods of quiet and often tried to fill the quiet with mindless chatter. Sometimes it was fine and other times Gladio wanted to drop kick him across the desert.

But when Prompto went off on his little solo adventures quiet reigned. Gladio could read or just sit in peace. And, when the blond would return he’d be happy and sleepy eyed, smiling sleepily before retiring for the night, excess energy burned off. It seemed like Prompto’s alone time ended up being a win for everyone.

Which, in hindsight, was more true than Gladio thought. Or, rather, ‘everyone’ was more than just the four of them. A lot more.

He noticed something was up at a diner. Prompto went to the counter to order while the rest of them claimed a booth (and Noct put his head down, seemingly prepared to pass out then and there.). Gladio glanced up, eyes sliding away from Ignis and a vaguely boring discussion about…something he wasn’t listening to. A hunt maybe or a new recipe or whatever; Gladio was getting very good at filtering the other three out and responding like he was actually listening these days.

That was when he noticed a group of men, hunters if the weapons slung over their backs and resting at their hips were anything to go by, watching Prompto. And not just watching but *watching*, smug and hungry eyed as they nudged each other and grinned. Gladio knew looks like that, had been on the receiving end of more than a few. The temptation to get up and put himself between Prompto and the eyes on him was there, like an itch under his skin demanded his attention. He knew he was overprotective, maybe more so of Prompto than Ignis and Noctis in a way (which was all wrong) and that was the only thing keeping him in his seat. Some guys giving Prompto looks wasn’t cause for violence, no matter how sleazy the looks. It wasn’t like they were doing anything and Prompto was cute. He understood that people would want to look.

He looked sometimes. It was harmless.

Is what he told himself as he watched Prompto glance back towards the men, cock an eyebrow, and then turn away, smirking in a very not Prompto. But that didn’t mean anything, right? Nor did the way he leaned over the counter, stretching forward in a way that made his back arch and ass thrust out, like some kind of cat. He was just stiff, as we’re they all after all day in the car.

He didn’t say anything when Prompto finally joined them with food or when they were all done and the blond announced he was heading out to take some pictures. That was normal. Nothing to see or note, except that when he walked past the table of hunters they practically broke their necks to watch him go. And hastily paid then filed put together, laughing and shoving as they went. Gladio watched with narrowed eyes as they went the same way Prompto had, to the left and then around the building.

“I’ll see you guys later. Think it gonna join Prompto on that walk.”

Noctis grunted a tired acknowledgement and Ignis rolled his eyes then waved him off. Gladio wasn’t too worried, he was pretty sure they’d find a way to occupy each other somehow. In fact they were probably glad to see him go.

There wasn’t much behind the diner. A small lot with some long haul trucks, a squat stone building promising showers, and another one labeled restrooms. He wouldn’t have had anywhere to go except one of the hunters was hanging outside the bathroom, smoking. Gladio approached him, face schooled into as neutral expression as he could manage. The man stiffened when he noticed him and hastily stubbed out his cigarette, uncertainty on his face.

“Where’s my friend?”

“The cocksu-” Gladio’s eyebrow jumped up and the man trailed off into silence before pointing towards the door marked ‘Mens’. Gladio glowered down at him for a moment then brushed past him, not bothering to put any effort into not jostling him. The shaky exhaled curse from behind him was decidedly satisfying.

Gladio liked to think he was pretty quick when it came to assessing situations. Not Ignis quick or anything but he did okay. Okay enough to have an idea of what he’d find, putting together Prompto’s frequent walks, the fact he’d come back this way willingly, the fact the hunter had been dangerously close to calling him a cocksucker…actually it was less assessing the situation and more being told flat out. And yet when he stepped into the dimly let, cool bathroom he was still faintly surprised at what he heard.

Not saw, because there was no one immediately visible and all 3 stalls were closed. But the sounds, wet slurping, muffled grunts, and encouraging moans were pretty obvious. He walked in front of the stalls slowly, head tilting to peek under to find he could see a set of legs in each. Two he didn’t know in the outside stalls, standing up with their pants around their ankles, turned towards the middle stall. In the middle stall was Prompto, he recognized the pants, kneeling on the floor with his ass resting on the back of his feet. He could tell he was moving, swaying of his upper body visible as he moved back and forth.

“Fuck kid, you’re better at this everytime.” One of the hunters ramped out, punctuated by meaty smacking sound; Gladio looked up to see fingers curling over the top of the stall. “Best mouth around.”

A low hum and a long filthy slurp were the only response forthcoming. The panting from the left side deepened, grew erratic, and then there was a sharp disappointed noise mixed with a wet pop. Prompto laughed, thicker and rougher than usual and then there was a pause and a sound of skin over skin then the other hunter gasped low and trembling.

The stall shook, as if someone had collided with it, and boots shuffled over the floor.

“Hey, baby, sluts can’t be cock teases. Leave him until I’m done-”

“Asshole. You should have paid for his ass if you can’t share.”

Prompto laughed again but the sound was muffled this time, no doubt by the cock currently in his mouth.

The first man sighed. “At least use your hand. Don’t be mean.”

He must have gotten what he wanted because there was some more annoyed grumbling but it soon faded, leaving only the sounds Prompto was making, filthy sucking and gurgling and the patter of saliva against the floor as he switched back and forth. It was easy to block out the hunters and focus on that, to spin out pictures to go with it. Prompto, pretty mouth opened wide, lips and face wet, throat bobbing as he sucked one, hand stroking the other. Tongue out, flicking over the hunters’ cocks before he took them back in deep. He’d be flushed, that nice pink color he took on when they had to run or fight, that spread from chest to his ears. Hair falling into his eyes probably.

Was he getting off on this, cock tenting the front of his pants? Were his eyes bright and excited like they got when he took a good picture or saw something that interested him.

Did he enjoy it, being on his knees for men who didn’t even know his name, and probably didn’t care to? Did he care that they were calling him a slut while praising his mouth or was that part of the fun for him?

The first hunter cursed loudly and his hand flexed against the top of the stall. “Gonna cum. Get that mouth back over here slut, swallow it.”

Gladio pictured Prompto, eager to comply, hurring to let go of one cock to fit his mouth over the other or maybe just opening and waiting. The man groaned, the stall trembled, and loud, wet smacking sounds filled the air. Prompto sighed and then the sucking sounds were back in earnest, louder than ever.

Gladio was harder than he could remember ever being, could have pounded nails with his dick. He didn’t know what it said about him that this, one of his closest friends sucking cock in some dingy bathroom (for money? Prompto claimed to be selling pictures online and that it was bringing in extra gil but maybe…were they eating and sleeping in motels with money Prompto got by sucking cock?) was turning him on, but not knowing what it meant didn’t make it any less true. Listening to Prompto, picturing him in the tiny stall with cocks wet with his spit and waiting for his attention, was making him throb uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants.

The second hunter came with a whine and a sigh; Gladio was sure Prompto was swallowing, imagined he could hear him doing it. Let himself picture, for just a moment, the blond doing it for him, taking in everything he had with a smile and those happy humming sounds.

The hunters stumbled out of their stalls, arranging themselves in their pants, but both stopped short when they saw him. He jerked his head towards the door and they scurried out like daemon hounds were at their heels, tossing anxious glances back at him.

Prompto stayed in his stall, waiting. He was probably expecting at least that third hunter, maybe more. He was usually gone a while when he went on his walks, a few hours at least.

Gladio hesitated for a moment then stepped into the right stall, pulling the door shut after him. There was nothing of note about the stall, concrete to the back, painted wood for the walls, save a decently sized hole cut into the wall. The words ‘cock here’ and an arrow in heavy red ink were the only writing on the wall shared with the middle stall.

Fingers were poking through the hole, wiggling. Gladio leaned against the wall, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

“So how much do you cost?”

A beat of silence and then frantic shuffling. “Fu- Gladio! This. This isn’t what you think it is, I’m…this…”

Gladio snorted; Prompto exhaled and he could picture it, wide scared eyes and slumped shoulders as he realized he was caught. “So I didn’t just listen to you blow two guys?”

“I…” A soft whimper. “Are you going to tell Noct?”

Gladio sincerely doubted their prince cared whose dick Prompto was sucking, though he might have wanted to know they were spending Prompto’s hard earned money from it.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“The…oh. Right.” He heard Prompto dropping back to his knees. “First times free. Then the price changes based on where we are and what they want. Less for a hand job, more for…uh.”

“Your ass.” Gladio supplied. Prompto breathed out again.

“Yeah. And never for first timers or anything. Or...anyway. Most guys don’t want to pay for that.” Prompto sounded almost regretful. Before Gladio could call him on it fingers were poking through the hole again, bent to beckon to him. “So? We doing this or not?”

That…that was a good question. He was tempted, yeah, so turned on it was starting to hurt. And he’d had a wet dream or two about Prompto’s mouth on him but not in public bathroom after finding out he fucked for gil. Wasn’t he supposed to be disgusted and shocked, not thinking about being next?

“I’ve thought about it before.” Prompto’s voice dropped, turned husky. “About it being you here, secretly on the other side, fucking my mouth and coming down my throat without me knowing it was you. Sometimes I imagine it’s you fucking me, splitting me open on your cock.”

Gladio didn’t think he’d ever dropped his pants so fast. He lined up with the hole, pushed through and it was a little tighter of a fit than expected but then Prompto’s fingers were stroking him and it was impossible to be worried about how much of the hole he filled.

“I’d probably do this for free anytime.”

“Uh-” Was all the response he managed before heat wrapped around his cock and his words smashed together into a strangled moan.  
  
It would have been very apparent that Prompto had experience even if he hadn’t heard it, mouth opening up wide as he went straight to work bobbing up and down over Gladio’s cock, sucking and slurping loudly as his tongue curled and flicked up. Prompto sighed low in his throat, vibrations making Gladio gasp then groan in turn; Prompto’s mouth was blazing hot, dripping wet, tight and perfect and “Fuck!”  
  
The tip of his cock pushed against something soft and spongy and then was being taken deeper, sliding into Prompto’s throat. He reached for something, anything, to anchor him as Prompto swallowed and hummed. Gladio let his forehead thud against the wall when he came up empty and stars burst before his eyes. His arm stretched up to grip the top of the divider, just as he’d seen the hunter do. His cock slid deeper into Prompto’s throat and soft heat molded to it, cradled it, then convulsed around him.

He heard something, like the sound of a zipper being opened, and more vibrations bubbled up from Prompto. Gladio’s fingers scrambled over the soft surface of the divider, nails scratching then digging into the wood as he rocked forward, pushed himself hard against the wall.

He wanted to do something with his hand, grip hair or skin, but there was nothing at all. Wanted to see him, to know if the sounds he heard were really the other man jerking off while he sucked his cock or not. It sounded like it and the thought made him hot all over.

  
Prompto’s mouth, lips forming a tight O as they worked up and down his shaft, tongue working over the head when he pulled back to breathe, suckeling the tip with exaggerated needy sounds distracted him from that need. Even better when he was being taken back in, sliding in until there was nothing left for Prompto to take, tongue tight against the underside to stroke at the vein there, and the younger man let out a filthy moan around him. It was muffled and wet, rumbling low in his throat, and Gladio bit his lip to keep from returning it.

  
Maybe it was that it had been awhile since anyone else had touched him. Maybe it was the scenario, the wrongness and the shame mixing up with a pulse of excitement he didn’t want to be there at all. Maybe it was just that Prompto was fantastic with his mouth or the sound of something wet pattering against the floor as the Prompto moaned again, higher and strained.

  
Either way he was coming, biting the back of his hand to keep quiet as he poured down Prompto’s throat in strong pulses, much faster than he’d expected to. He was sucked even harder, milked until he was shaking and calling for Prompto to stop. He slumped against the divider, knees shaking, as Prompto let his cock free with a slurp and a wet pop.

  
It took him a minute to pull himself together and wipe himself off and flush the tissue he used. He was buttoning his pants when Prompto spoke, voice hoarse and deeper than ever

“So we’re good right? You won’t tell Noct or Iggy?”

Gladio went cold, the hazy afterglow vanishing as if it had never existed. “Wait, what? Prompto, I wouldn’t-that’s not-”

Their phones chirped at the same moment. Gladio didn’t bother with his, too busy trying to find the right words to explain, and trying to wrap his brain around the sinking feeling in his stomach. Prompto coughed and then the other stall door creaked open. “Iggy wants us. We should go.”

Gladio followed him out, staring at the back of Prompto’s head and tense shoulders, feeling very much like he’d fucked up.


End file.
